


To the End

by thisdesksetwantstofly



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Canon Pansexual Character, Depression, I Personally Do, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mentions Suicide Attempts, Overdose, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Trauma, War, basically all klaus trigger warnings apply, but basically it mentions him losing both ben and dave, idk if some people have triggers related to deaths of loved ones, i’m getting depressed just writing these tags, kind of hints to some non consensual stuff, love that, poem, so if you’re into tua you already know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdesksetwantstofly/pseuds/thisdesksetwantstofly
Summary: i was sitting around feeling really sad about klaus a couple months ago and i wrote this poem inspired by the song “to the end” by mcr. please be careful and read trigger warnings. stay safe!
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	To the End

**Author's Note:**

> this poem is very intense so proceed with caution

Covered in grime waiting, crying, scratching at walls  
As their screaming increases his does as well.  
Time’s up! And he lies and says he’s not afraid  
And Dad condemns him to three more hours in the tomb  
And he looks at the stone walls and thinks  
“I’ll always be in the mausoleum.”

The ghosts get louder and he drowns them out  
With temporary mends to an eternal suffering  
And he wakes up in the hospital every week  
After another suicide attempt or overdose  
And he looks at the white walls and thinks  
“I’ll always be in the mausoleum.”

His brother dies and the world loses meaning  
So he rips himself apart from the inside out  
With any substance that can numb the pain  
And his family sends him to rehab once again  
And he looks at the patients around him and thinks  
“I’ll always be in the mausoleum.”

Money runs out and he sells his body to anyone willing to pay  
And he sleeps in the bathtubs of men he doesn’t know  
Who abuse him but it’s okay because he gets his fix.  
He fucks a new man everyday and tells himself he enjoys it  
While he stares forward, numb and tired, and thinks  
“I’ll always be in the mausoleum.”

He steals and pumps his body with toxic sludge  
And he’s thrown in jail for all his years of crime  
Where he is harassed and stripped of his identity  
Just as he was as a child and he is once again a number  
And he looks at the prison bars holding him in and thinks  
“I’ll always be in the mausoleum.”

He is abducted by strangers from his wretched home  
And no one notices he is missing as he is tortured  
And he is beaten whilst the drugs leave his system  
And is bombarded with ghosts and withdrawal and pain  
And he looks at the closet doors confining him and thinks  
“I’ll always be in the mausoleum.”

He’s sent to war with no way to return while  
The ghosts of the living and the ghosts of the dead become one  
And amidst the horror around him he meets a man and falls in love  
And feels warm and happy and forgets that he’s trapped  
And as he looks at the man he loves dying in his arms, he thinks  
“I’ll always be in the mausoleum.”

At the club amidst flashes of trauma he dies  
And he thinks, “Finally I’m free,” and he meets God  
And she tells him that she does not want him, and neither does the Devil,  
And she sends him back to his ongoing tragedy of a life  
And he cries and screams and wishes he could die and thinks  
“I’ll always be in the mausoleum.”

**Author's Note:**

> message me on tumblr if you ever need to talk about anything (carryonwaywardhijo). and wash your hands!! love you!!


End file.
